


Power

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, episode: s03e7 The Debt II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Lao Ma tries to teach Xena about power.
Relationships: Xena/Lao Ma
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 14. Temperance.

Xena believes power must be gained through aggression and violence, but Lao Ma knows better, after spending years reflecting on the nature of power. 

It can be achieved through the absence of these things. Refusing to let yourself be ruled by base instincts is power. Learning to be patient and practising moderation makes you powerful.

Lao Ma thinks her lessons are getting through when Xena joins her in the air and they float, gazing at each other with soft eyes. She believes Xena will stay with her and serve her.

But Xena has too much anger to gain true power.


End file.
